Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic valve.
Description of Related Art
A latch type electromagnetic valve equipped with a permanent magnet is disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-250457. The electromagnetic valve of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-250457 is provided with a coil spring, and thereby maintains a valve-opened state or a valve-closed state in a state in which a current carried to a coil member is obstructed.